official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Beaver County, Oklahoma
Beaver County is a county in Oklahoma. The population of the county is 5,636. Major roads US Route 64 US Route 83 US Route 270 US Route 412 Oklahoma State Highway 3 Oklahoma State Highway 23 Geography Adjacent counties Harper County (east) Meade County, Kansas (north) Clark County, Kansas (northeast) Seward County, Kansas (northwest) Lipscomb County, Texas (south) Ellis County (southeast) Ochiltree County, Texas (southwest) Texas County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 75.59% White (4,260) 21.52% Hispanic or Latino (1,213) 2.59% Other (146) 0.30% Black or African American (17) 10.1% (569) of Beaver County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Beaver County has very low rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 1 Pokemon theft in 2018, and averages 0.25 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Towns Beaver - 1,515 Forgan - 547 Gate - 93 Knowles - 11 Census-designated places Turpin - 467 Unincorporated communities Alpine Antelope Balko Beatrice Benton Bluegrass Boyd Bryan's Corner Caleyville Clear Lake Cline Elmwood Floris Golden Gray Ivanhoe LaKemp Lockwood Logan Madison Mocane Neutral City Rothwell Slapout Sod Town Sophia Sunset Surprise Climate Fun facts * Beaver is host to the annual World Cow Chip Throwing Championship. Held in April, "Cow Chip" brings attention from nearby cities with a parade, carnival, and cowchip throwing. * The Beaver Dunes Park is located just north of Beaver. It offers dune buggy riding on 300 acres of sand hills, fishing, hiking trails, a playground and two campgrounds. It was once a state park, until the state of Oklahoma announced that the park would be closed at the end of Summer 2011, as a budget-cutting measure. Laurie Anderson of Beaver, Oklahoma protested to keep it open. The dunes were saved from closure shortly after. On August 15, 2011, the park ownership was formally transferred to the city of Beaver. * Beaver County is very powerfully Republican like the rest of the Panhandle, having not gone for a Democrat since 1948. Getting 20 percent of the county's vote can be considered a win for the Democrats in elections, honestly. * Gate was named for the fact it was the "gateway" to a ranching area. * Knowles is one of a handful of communities in Oklahoma - incorporated or not, to have never been struck by a tornado at least once in its history. * Beaver doesn't have a lot to offer. It has a municipal airport, a few public battle fields, a sports complex, Subway, Pizza Hut, a few local restaurants and businesses, NAPA Auto Parts, Ace Hardware, Dollar General, Jones & Plummer Trail Museum, and not really much else to speak of. * Beaver was one of very few places in the Panhandle to actually gain population during the Great Depression and the Dust Bowl. The rest of the county was not so fortunate, however. * The name Slapout, according to local legend, came about because customers at the store in Nye were often told by Lemmon's sister that the store was "slapout" of whatever they wanted. Tom Lemmons insisted his sister never used the phrase. However, the name stuck. When Tom continued to insist his side of the highway was called Nye, patrons responded that the south side of the highway could be "Slapout", and that the north side with Lemmon's store could be "Nye Out." Tom Lemmons finally gave in when a tornado came through town and only took out his Nye sign. After that, both sides were known as Slapout. At one time, the town had 10 inhabitants and included the Hagan Grocery on the south side of the highway. Lemmons also built a building to house his rock collection. Today, the gas station in the town is a regular stop for Tulsa and Oklahoma City skiers traveling to Colorado. Category:Oklahoma Counties